Naruto uzumaki the time traveler
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: this is a test of an alternative version to my old Naruto the time traveler.


Naruto could be called many things, dead last, dobe, loser, lord seventh, but today he was about to be known as a hero that has passed as he was slowly dieing while stumbling back to the village. Once he arrived at the village gates he collapsed and felt his strength fading. 'Well I guess this is it kurama' thought Naruto.

**'Not yet kit I promise you will live but you need to think of a happy memorie from your past as I use your body to use one final jutsu'** said Kurama.

"Ok" responded Naruto as he handed control of his body to kurama.

As kurama was running through handsigns naruto thought of the day he graduated. Kurama finished running through handsigns. "Time space style: time travel past" called out Kurama as he looked to Hinata who just showed up crying. "Don't worry I'll take care of the kit for you and make sure you two still get together" said kurama as The colour left Naruto's eyes indicating his soul left his body, causing Hinata to cry even more.

...

Naruto woke up and noticed the walls of his old apartment. "Well looks like the jutsu worked buddy" said Naruto as he stretched noticing he was in his old twelve year old body. "I wonder if I am still able to use some of the jutsu from my future?" Naruto asked himself as he tried to create a rasengan in his hand only for it to be twice the size he wanted. Then he tried to add wind as he had mastered his Jutsu while he was Hokage. The screeching from the jutsu shattered the windows in his apartment so naruto canceled the jutsu while absorbing the chakra.

Naruto looked at the time. "Crap I'm going to be late if I don't hurry" said naruto as he quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Fifteen minutes of running later naruto arrived in Iruka's class. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

"Well seeing as I was just about to call your name I'll let it slide now sit down" said Iruka. "Now as I was going to say today is your graduation day but lord third decided yesterday to change the test this year to the taijutsu, ninjutsu, and shurikenjutsu" said Iruka before he left the room to go set up the test room.

Naruto walked up to Hinata with a blush. "H-hey Hinata-chan c-can I sit next to you" stuttered Naruto causing Hinata to eep but nod.

"Naruto why aren't you sitting next to "your Sakura-chan"?"asked Shikamaru knowing how a couple of days ago Naruto was fawning over Sakura.

"Easy Hinata-chan never hits or abuses me Hinata-chan is an Angel compared to that Banshee and I feel ashamed for not noticing it before" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata. "Would you like to hang out after team practices once our teams are put together? I was thinking of taking you to Ichiraku ramen to celebrate" Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata's face proceeded to turn red. 'D-d-did Naruto-kun just ask me out?' Thought Hinata before she fainted.

'She sure is cute' thought Naruto.

Soon Hinata woke up and it just happened to be her turn to do her test. "Good luck Hinata-chan" said Naruto as Hinata left the room. Naruto then laid his head on the desk tuning out the world till his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki time to do the test follow me" said Mizuki as he led Naruto to the test room.

As Naruto walked in he noticed a small circle on the floor then training dummies in the back of the room. "Now naruto to pass you need to at least last ten seconds against mizuki, get a seven out of ten for the shuriken and Kunai test, and finally use the transformation, substitution and clone jutsu's" said Iruka.

Naruto stepped in the ring with a smirk. "Why are you smiling?" Asked Mizuki.

"Because I get to show you why deception is a ninjas greatest tool" said Naruto as he disappeared before kicking Mizuki in the back sending him out of the ring. Naruto then looked at iruka and smiled before asking him and Mizuki to stand in front of the training dummies while leaving just enough room for the shuriken and kunai to curve and hit. Once Naruto threw all ten shuriken and after all ten kunai then ten senbon all the weapons curved around the Iruka and Mizuki before deflecting off one another and hitting the targets for a 10/10 in each weapon.

"Ok naruto you know the three jutsu and well you can do one as an extra credit" said iruka.

Naruto proceeded to transform into the third Hokage before using the substitution jutsu with Mizuki and finally over cooking the clone jutsu even though he made 100 defective clones. "I'm sorry naruto but you fail" said Iruka.

"Hey naruto Iruka wants to pass you but doesn't want to look like he is playing favorites as such I have a special test that will help you become a genin" said Mizuki after finding naruto on the swing.

"Ok what do I do" naruto asked deciding to play along.

"You need to meet me out by the tool shed outside the west gate tonight after sneaking into the Hokage tower and picking up the forbidden scroll without being seen" said Mizuki.

"Ok see you there" said Naruto with a smile as now he would have an explanation for the shadow clone and his knowledge of kurama.

**Time Skip later that night**

Naruto was currently copying new jutsu from the forbidden scroll when he noticed a seal at the end of the scroll quickly applying chakra to the seal and six vials of blood with labels for Hashirama, Madara, Mito, Tobirama, Minato, and Kushina on them causing Naruto to smile before he sealed the vials into his own scroll before rolling up the forbidden scroll as he knew Mizuki would be there soon.

"NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" yelled Iruka.

"I just did the secret test that Mizuki said would make me a genin" said Naruto.

_'why would Mizuki do that unless...'_ thought Iruka until Mizuki spoke up.

"Iruka have you come to join me in killing off the demon brat" said Mizuki.

"Mizuki why are you doing this?" asked Iruka.

"easy this demon is the cause of all our problems" said Mizuki.

"Do you know why everyone hates you?" asked Mizuki.

"Mizuki no its forbidden" said Iruka.

Naruto starts picking his ear. "You know Mizuki-teme you need to learn the difference between the kunai and the scroll its sealed in" said Naruto. "and I know alot more than that" sais Naruto as he placed his hands in a familiar cross. **"Shadow Clone jutsu"** said Naruto creating 9000 clones before beating the living tar out of Mizuki.

After the beating Mizuki, Naruto walked up to Iruka who looked at Naruto shocked that he created so many shadow clones. "Iruka-sensei are you ok? oh and the reason i can create so many shadow clones is because of my chakra levels are outrageously high and my control is almost nonexistent" said Naruto.

Iruka, and Naruto then walked to the Hokage's tower while carrying a heavily beaten Mizuki and the scroll. Once at the Tower Naruto and Iruka entered the Hokage's office before handing the scroll back and Anbu took Mizuki to TI to get info. "sorry Jiji" said Naruto while bowing.

"it's ok Naruto-kun you were tricked into stealing the scroll" said Hiruzen.

"actually Jiji I knew he was lying I just wanted to get proof" said Naruto.

"how much do you know?" asked Hiruzen.

"well I know who my mom and dad are as it isn't too hard to figure out if you think about it I mean I am a mini Yondaime Hokage with whiskers. and he was seen around Kushina Uzumaki with my name being Uzumaki it makes it kinda easy to put two and two together other than that i know the Kyuubi was sealed in me and by the way I've earned his trust he thinks its time for a chalra tug of war as I am the only one who earned his respect by doing everything I do without much help and that he saved me from being poisoned by the orphanage. he also said that people who treat children the way the orphanage treated me are true demons and that demons would never treat their young like that" said Naruto causing Hiruzen to be on guard.

"Naruto-kun kyuubi isn't trying to control you is he?" asked Hiruzen.

"No Jiji he says that since He's been sealed in me he has gained my love for the village and was controlled by a sharingan when he attacked and said he's sorry and as a way to atone for his sins will give me his chakra willingly" said Naruto. "currently he's sleeping and probably won't wake up for a bit but either way i didn't sense any deception" said Naruto.

"well Naruto-kun I trust you so I will give you a chance to prove that he can be trusted" said Hiruzen.

"thank you Jiji" said Naruto.

"anything you heard today is classified as a S rank secret Iruka" said Hiruzen. "On to another topic Naruto you have hereby graduated. congratulations Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves" finished Hiruzen before sending the two on their ways.

**The**** next day**

Naruto woke up and decided to see if he could still use the key he was given access to when he signed the contract to open the seal the last time.

as the key appeared on his hand he cancelled the chakra to his fingers and waited to hear from Kurama. looking at the clock he smiled before just relaxing for the day.

half an hour later an _'Anbu'_ showed up at his door. "Naruto Uzumaki you are to go to Danzo for training or give up on being a Ninja" said the _'Anbu'_

Naruto Smirked as he recognized the blank mask as root from reports. "Root-san I refuse to both" said Naruto before he broke both legs and arms of the root agent. **_"I hope I ended up in the right time and host"_** said Kurama. _'Nice to hear your voice again Kurama'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto then activated the key again and unlocked the seal before entering his six paths Kurama mode before immediately flashing to the Hokage's Tower dropping the Root agent in front of the desk.

"Jiji this Anbu told me to report to Danzo for training or give up on being a ninja" said Naruto causing Hiruzen to see red.

"GET DANZO IN HERE NOW" yelled Hiruzen as Naruto exited six paths Kurama mode.

five minutes later Danzo walked in escorted by Anbu. "Have you considered giving Naruto to me for training?" said Danzo thinking he'd won.

"DANZO YOU DARE GO BEHIND MY BACK AND SEND YOUR ROOT WHICH WERE TO BE DISBANDED TO THREATEN NARUTO" yelled Hiruzen.

"obviously you have gotten too soft Hiruzen young Naruto would be better trained by me" said Danzo.

Hiruzen nodded to Naruto who immediately entered his six paths kurama mode before removing all Danzo's transplanted eyes placing them in jars before removing his head.

"There you go Jiji as much as I detest killing he deserved it for making the Uchiha revolt" said Naruto.

"thank you Naruto I shall give you an S rank missions pay when you get your first mission. show up at school tomorrow for team placement other than that dismissed" said Hiruzen.

Naruto then headed home and went to sleep. **_"you know kit I am a girl not a guy"_** said Kurama.

_'oh why did I not realize that...'_ thought Naruto earning a chuckle.

**_"but anyway you need to rest for now and get to the academy tomorrow" _**said Kurama in a feminine voice.

**the next day**

Naruto woke up and got ready then ran to the academy where he sat next to Hinata.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun I-I-I th-thought you failed" said Hinata.

"Iruka-sensei only failed me as a way to catch a traitor that there was a rumor of" said Naruto as Iruka walked in.

"correct Naruto and I am glad you helped catch said traitor" said Iruka.

Naruto_ wrote a note and placed it in front of Hinata."Hinata-chan you are very beautiful and I think I may be falling for you could you please try to meet me at Training grounds 7 after your team meeting today I will be waiting to talk to you"_

"Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei is Kakashi Hatake, team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei is Kurenai yuhi.(the teams are cannon) "congratulations on becoming genin" said Iruka.

three hours later Kakashi arrived and said to meet him on the roof. Naruto then walked up the wall outside the window and sat down waiting for the others. once Sasuke and Sakura arrived and sat down introductions started.

"how about I go first Kakashi-sensei. my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are none of your business my dislikes are traitors and rapists my hobbies and dreams your to young to know" said Naruto causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

_'similar to what I'd say'_ thought Kakashi. "Ok pinkie you get the idea now your turn then duck ass" said Kakashi.

"my name is Sakura Haruno not Pinkie my likes are..." looks at Sasuke and blushes. "my hobbies are..." looks at Sasuke blushing. " my dreams are..." looks at Sasuke and squeels.( see the pattern) " my dislikes are INO-PIG AND NARUTO-BAKA" said sakura.

" my name is Sasuke Uchiha i have no likes and dislike alot my goal is more of an ambition and thats to kill a certain man" said Sasuke.

"meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at 8 am and dont eat breakfast or you will puke" said Kakashi before he left.

Naruto ran to training ground 7 where he saw Hinata just arriving. "Hinata-chan glad to see you made it" said Naruto.

"o-of c-course" said Hinata.

"Hinata-chan can you please close your eyes I have a gift for you" said Naruto as he walked closer slowly.

_'N-Na-Naruto-kun has a gift for me?'_ thought Hinata as she closed her eyes before feeling his hands on hers.

as Naruto was walking towards Hinata he saw she closed her eyes and smiled before going through six hand signs and placed his hands on hers before whispering. _"Time space style memories of a possible future"_ said Naruto.

Hinata then grabbed her head as all the memories from the future Naruto came from came back to her along with part of that future selfs soul which included chakra levels. As soon as the jutsu finished transfering Hinata's memories she started to cry before hugging him tightly. "Naruto-kun I was so scared when you died in my arms I thought I would be alone but we are together again thank you my love" said Hinata before she kissed Naruto.

"Hinata-chan my love without you nothing means much to me but let's change the future for the better" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata then headed to their homes for the night.

**the next day**

Naruto got up and headed to training ground seven at six in the morning and sat in the lotus position while waiting for his team while stretching his senses and he sensed Kakashi at the momorial stone and Sasuke and Sakura slowly walking towards the training grounds so he stopped meditating and took a nap.

"bout time you got here" said Naruto.

"what do you mean it's only eight" sais Sasuke.

"well I have been here since six and Kakashi is currently at the memorial stone and if he doesn't arrive soon I'll burn his Icha Icha Paradise" said Naruto loud enough for Kakashi to hear from the Memorial stone causing him to appear.

"mah mah that won't be necessary" said Kakashi while sweating profusely.

"Now my cute little genin hopefuls time for the true test you have till noon to get these two bells and if you don't you go back to the Academy" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"guys let's work together" said Naruto.

"hn" said Sasuke before him and Sakura hid in the bush.

"well looks like the teme is afraid to work as a team oh well I can take Kakashi on on my own" said Naruto causing Sasuke and Sakura to grow tick marks.

Naruto then found Kakashi. "Your a weird and cocky one aren't you" said Kakashi.

"just stating facts" said Naruto before pulling out a book titled tales of a gutsy ninja causing Kakashi's eye to twitch. "come at me when you're ready" said Naruto before five Natuto clones appeared without smoke causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

The clones then used multiple different jutsu. One clone used wind style great breakthrough, another used fire style fireball jutsu, the third used water style water drill, the fourth used earth style rising stone pillars, and the fifth used lightning style lightning bullet causing Kakashi to sweat and pull his headband up revealing his sharingan.

"going to take me seriously I see" said Naruto before putting his book away and disappearing and reappearing behind Kakashi with his fingers up Kakashi's ass. "Secret finger jutsu one thousand years of death" said Naruto before Kakashi went flying only to poof into smoke.

Naruto then smirked before jingling the bells. "Looks like I win" said Naruto as Kakashi looked wide eyed at his belt and noticed the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"when and how" said Kakashi.

"easy when you were distracted by my clones I had two clones transform into the bells after quietly handing me the real ones" said Naruto before tossing them at Sasuke and Sakura before starting to walk off. " Those who don't follow the rules are Trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than Trash" said Naruto before going home.

Sakura and Sasuke were looking where he was confused. "he's right you know think about it and report here tomorrow at nine I might have to pass you because Naruto did the work but we will be a team like it or not" said Kakashi.

Kakashi then appeared in the meeting room with the other jonin.

"Team one failed" said one jonin.

"team two failed" said another.

"team three failed horribly" said a third.

"team four failed and should never be genin as they expect everyone to save them" said a fourth.

"team five failed" said a fifth.

"team six failed" said the sixth.

"Team seven Passed thanks to me losing to a single genin" said Kakashi as he held his head down.

everyone did a spit take at that. "how is that possible?" asked Kurenai.

"he used jutsu from all five elements before he used my secret finger jutsu against me he even got the bells and tricked me using shadow clones transformed into fake bells" said Kakashi causing everyone to sweat drop.

"anyhow team eight passed and Hinata is alot more skilled then she showed in the academy" said Kurenai.

"strange sounds like Naruto" said Kakashi.

"team ten passed" said Asuma.

"everyone minus Kakashi and Kurenai dismissed" said Hiruzen.

after everyone else left Hiruzen then looked at both Kakashi and Kurenai. "bring both Naruto and Hinata here then you are dismissed" said Hiruzen.

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi and Kurenai arrived with Naruto and Hinata. "Hokage-sama/Jiji" said Naruto and Hinata in unison as Kakashi and Kurenai left.

"I hear you Naruto-kun beat Kakashi and you Hinata-chan helped beat Kurenai in your tests" said Hiruzen.

Naruto and Hinata sighed before Naruto looked at Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama may you please send out the Anbu as this falls under category 546 part 15 paragraph 5 the rules made by the fourth Hokage" said Naruto causing Hiruzen to send out his Anbu.

"Okay Naruto-kun the only one's that were to know that rule as your dad died before declaring it are the Hokage now what is it that is so private?" asked Hiruzen.

"This may sound weird but me and Hinata-chan can tell you it's one hundred percent true" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I've been through three wars and seen things that would make me look crazy I highly doubt that anything you say could sound crazy or weird" said Hiruzen.

"okay don't say I didn't warn you" said Naruto. "Better yet I will show you" continued Naruto before going through handsigns. "flash back jutsu" said Naruto as he put his hand on Hiruzen's head causing him to go through all of Naruto's memories up till he gave Hinata hers.

Hiruzen started breathing heavily. "I take it back if I didn't feel all that you felt through that I would say you are crazy" said Hiruzen. "and you have way too much chakra for genjutsu so I know that was your memory" he finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but with information like I havez the fewer that know the better so I think we should keep it similar to the original time" said Naruto.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" joked Hiruzen.

"mah mah Jiji don't tease me I'm too young for the hat. but be prepared to Skin a snake at the chunin exams" said Naruto.

Naruto then dropped to the ground clutching his eyes in pain. "Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hiruzen before Naruto got up and opened hus eye's causing gasps from both Hinata and Hiruzen.

"Naruto-kun your eyes are the rennesharingan" said Hinata.

"Well that explains why Kurama said that I will be the second coming of the sage of the six paths by the fourth Shinobi war this time around" said Naruto.


End file.
